12 Angry Trolls
by StripedShirts
Summary: A crossover of " 12 Angry men" by Reginald Rose and the WebComic Homestuck. Will this wriggler be charged GUILTY or  NOT GU1LTY?


I apologize ahead of time for any typos and or mishaps in the trolls words and little habits.

This is VERY similar almost Exactly the same as to the original story "Twelve Angry Men" By Reginald Rose.

I only wrote/typed this in troll form was because it seemed like it'd be fun, and if you're anyone like me who has a hard time remembering things or won't do things unless they're motivated then here.

Hopefully, this will help you remember this story's main parts-it's just for fun though! put if you really are studying it in school-sure its fun to joke around and imagine these things to help yo remember, but it might be a good idea to study the EXACT things from the ORIGINAL script, because as you can probably tell- I DID change a few things here and there and tweaked some things to make them seem more..well... trolly.

anyways. I hope you enjoy this, I had fun typing it.

And Once I have more free time I will get back to typing the rest of it.

So enjoy~

3

* * *

><p>CHARTERS AND ROLES:<p>

Foreman of the Jury ( 1) : Karkat Vantas

Juror number 2: Tavros

3: Equius

4: Kanaya

5: Nepeta

6: Gamzee

7: Eridan

8: Terezi

9: Aradia

10: Vriska

11: Feferi

12: Sollux.

Judge: VW Judge.

Guard: Jack

Clerk: Rose.

ACT I

==START: ACT I PART I.

Judge: " Murder in the first degree... premeditated homicide...is the most serious

charge tried in our criminal courts. You have heard a long and complex case,

gentlemen and ladies, and it is now your duty to sit down to try and separate the

facts from the fancy. One man is dead. The life of another is at stake. If there is a

reasonable doubt in your minds as to the guilt of the accused-then you must declare

him not guilty. If-however-there is no reasonable doubt, then he must be found guilty.

Which ever way you decide, the verdict must be unanimous. I urge you to deliberate

honestly and thoughtfully. You are faced with a grave responsibility. Thank you,

gentlemen, ladies.

Rose: " The jury will now retire.

Jack: -surveys the room and shakes his head- "He does't stand a chance."

== The 12 trolls exit the court room into the jury room with the guard, Jack.

Eridan: -goes around offering the other jurors gum- "Chewwing gum? Gum? Gum?"

Aradia: "Thank y0u, but n0." - Tavros and Sollux shake their heads-

Eridan: " Y'knoww something?"

Sollux: "II know lot2 of thing2. II'm iin advertii2iing."

Eridan: -tugging at collar- "Y'knoww, it's hot."

Aradia: -Sarcastically to Tavros- "I never w0uld have kn0wn that if he hadn't

t0ld me. W0uld y0u?"

Tavros: -missing sarcasm- " i SUPPOSE NOT. iD, uHH, kIND OF FORGOTTEN."

Sollux: "All ii've done all day ii2 2weat."

Equius: -calling out- " I bet you aren't sweating like that kid who was tired."

Eridan: "You'd think they'd at least air-condition the fuckin' place. I almost dropped dead in court."

Sollux: "My taxes are high enough."

Eridan: "This should go fast, anywway." -moves to table as Terezi goes to window-

Aradia:-nodding to herself, then as she throws her paper water cap into the wastebasket- "Yes, it's h0t."

Jack: " Okay, trolls. Everybody's here. If there's anything you want, I'm right outside. Just knock." -goes out of room, closing door. they all look at the door silently. The lock is turned.-

Equius: "Did he lock that door?"

Kanaya: "Yes, He Did."

Equius: "What do they think we are, crooks?"

Karkat: "THEY LOCK US UP FOR A LITTLE WHILE, FUCKASS."

Equius: "and then they lock that kid up forever and that's okay by me."

Nepeta:-motioning towards door- " I never knew they did that."

Vriska:-blowing her nose- "Sure, the lock the door. What did you think?"

Nepeta:-a bit irritated-" I just didn't know. It never opurred to me."

Kanaya: "Shall We All Admit Right Now That It Is Hot And Humid And Our Tempers Are Short?"

Terezi:-turning from window- " 1T'S B33N 4 PR3TTY H4RD W33K." -turns back and continues looking out.-

Equius: "I feel just fine"

Sollux: " II wonder what'2 been going on down at the offiice. You know how iit ii2 in advertii2iing. IIn 2iix days my job could be gone, and the whole company, two. They aren't going to liike thii2."

== Jurors: start to take off their suit coats and hang them over back of chairs.

Karkat: "WELL I FIGURE THIS IS OUR DUTY."

Sollux: " II diidn't object to doing my duty. II ju2t mentiioned that II might not have a job by time ii get back." -He and Aradia move back to table and take their places-

Equius: " ask her to hire you. She's at that suit!" -motioning towards Kanaya.

Karkat: -To Kanaya, as he tears off slips of paper for a ballot- " IS IT CUSTOM-TAILORED?"

Kanaya: " Yes, It Is."

Karkat: " I HAVE AN ANCESTOR WHOS LIKE A TAILOR." - Kanaya takes her jacket off, places it carefully over back of her chair and sits.

Kanaya: "How Does He Do?"

Karkat: -shakes head- " NOT TOO FUCKING WELL. YOU KNOW, A FRIEND OF HIS, THATS A FRIEND OF MY ANCESTOR, THE TAILOR- WELL-THIS FRIEND WANTED TO BE ON THIS JURY IN MY PLACE."

Eridan: "WWhy didn't you let him? I wwould have done anything to miss this."

Karkat: " AND GET CAUGHT OR SOMETHING? YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF A FUCKING FINE YOU COULD PAY FOR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. ANYWAY, THIS FRIEND OF MY ANCESTORS WAS ON A JURY ONCE, ABOUT TEN SWEEPS AGO-A CASE JUST ABOUT LIKE THIS ONE."

Sollux: "2o what happened?"

Karkat: " THEY LET HIM OFF. REASONABLE DOUBT. AND DO YOU KNOW, ABOUT EIGHT SWEEPS LATER, THEY FOUND OUT THAT HE HAD ACTUALLY DONE IT ANYWAY. A GUILTY MAN-A MURDERE-WAS TURNED LOOSE IN THE STREETS."

Equius: " Did they get him?"

Kanaya: " They Couldn't"

Equius: "why not?"

Kanaya: " A Man Can Not Be Held In Double Jeopardy. Unless It Is A Hung Jury, They Can Not Try A Man Twice For The Same Crime."

Eridan: "That isn't going to fuckin happen here"

Equius: "Six days. They should have finished it in two." -slapping hand into palm of other- "Talk! Talk! Talk!" -gets up and starts for some milk- "Did you ever hear so much talk about nothing?"

Tavros: -laughing nervously- " uHH, hAHA. wELL I GUESS, uHH, tHEYrE ENTITLED..."

Equius: "Everybody gets a fair trial.." -shakes head- "Thats the system" -breaks his cup- "well, I suppose you can't say anything against it." -tosses the milk cup toward wastebasket and misses. Tavros picks up and puts it in wastebasket as Equius returns to his seat.-

Eridan:-to Vriska- "Howw did you like that business about the knife? Did you evver hear a phonier story?"

Vriska:-wisely-" Well, Look, you've gotta expect that. You know what you're dealing with..."

Eridan: "He bought a swwitch knife that night..."

Vriska: -with a sneer- "And Then he lost it"

Eridan: "A hole in his pocket"

Vriska: "A hole in his lusus"

Tavros: " aN AWFUL WAY TO uHH, kILL YOUR LUSUS- a KNIFE IN HIS CHEST." -crosses to table-

Vriska: " Look at the kind of trolls they are-you know them." -gets out handkerchief again.-

Eridan: "WWhats the matter? You gota cold or somethin?"

Vriska:-blowing nose- " A lulu! These hot weather colds can k8ll you."

Eridan: "I had one last year, wwhile I wwas one vvacation, too."

Karkat: -briskly- "ALL RIGHT MORONS. LETS TAKE OUR FUCKING SEATS."

Eridan: "Right. This better be fuckin fast. I'vve got tickets to The Little Mer-troll for tonight. I must be the only guy in the wworld wwho hasn't fuckin seen it yet." -sits down- " Okay, your honor, start the fuckin showw."

KarKat: -to Terezi- "HOW ABOUT SITTING THE FUCK DOWN?"

-terezi doesn't hear him- "GOG- THE FUCKASS AT THE WINDOW." -terezi turns startled- "HOW ABOUT SITTING THE FUCK DOWN ?"

Terezi: "OH, 1M SORRY." -sits down-

Vriska: "Its tough to figure, isnt it? A troll k8lls his lusus. BING! Just like that. Well, its the element. They let the wrigglers run wild. Maybe it serves'em right."

Kanaya: "There Are Better Proofs That Some Emotion You May Have, Perhaps A Dislike For Some Group."

Eridan: " WWe all agreed it wwas hot."

Aradia: "And that 0ur tempers will get sh0rt."

Equius: "thats if we disagree-but this is open and shut. Lets get it done."

Karkat: "ALL RIGHT. NOW YOU DUMBASSES CAN HANDLE THI ANY WAY YOU WANT TO. I MEAN, IM NOT GOING TO MAKE ANY RULES. IF WE WANT TO DISCUSS IT FIRST AND THEN VOTE, THATS ONE WAY. OR WE CAN VOTE RIGHT NOW AND SEE HOW WE STAND."

Eridan: "Lets vote noww. WWho knowws, maybe wwe can all go fuckin home."

Vriska: "Yeah, Lets see whos where"

Equius: "Right. Lets vote now."

Karkat: " ANYBODY WHO DOES NOT WANT TO VOTE?"-looks around. pause.-

Eridan: "WWell that wwas easy"

Karkat" OKAY. ALL THOSE VOTING GUILTY RAISE YOUR HANDS."

== Equius, Eridan, Vriska and Sollux put their hands up instantly. Then Karkat, Tavros, Kanaya, Nepeta, and Gamzee. Then lastly Feferi, and Aradia..

Karkat: " EIGHT, NINE, TEN, ELEVEN. THATS ELEVEN FOR GUILTY. OKAY. NOT GUILTY?" -Terezi raises hand, all turn to look at her.-

Equius: "Hey, you're in left field!"

Karkat: "OKAY, ELEVEN TO ONE. ELEVEN GUILTY, ONE, NOT GUILTY. NOW WE KNOW WHERE WE STAND."

Equius: -rising to Terezi- " Do you really believe he's not guilty?"

Terezi:-quietly- " 1,... DONT KNOW..."

Eridan:-to karkat- " After six days, he doesn't know."

Sollux: "IIn 2iix day2 II could learn calculus. Thii2 ii2 A, B, C."

Terezi: " 1 DONT BEL13V3 THI1S 1S 4S S1MPL3 4S 4, B, C."

Equius: " I never saw a guiltier troll in my life" -sits again.-

Terezi: "WH4T DO3S 4 GU1LTY TROLL LOOK L1K3? H3 1S NOT GU1LTY UNT1L W3 S4Y H3 1S GU1LTY. 4R3 W3 TO VOT3 ON H1S F4C3?"

Equius:"You sat right in court and heart the same things I did. The troll is a dangerous killer. You could see it-er, smell it."

Terezi: " WH3R3 DO YOU LOOK TO S33 OR SM3LL 1F A TROLL 1S A KILLER?"

Equius: -irritatetd- " Oh, Well..."

Terezi:-with quite insistence- " 1 WOULD L1K3 TO KNOW. T3LL M3, WHAT THE F4C14L CH4RACT3R1ST1CS OF 4 K1LL3R 4R3. M4YB3 YOU KNOW SOM3TH1NG 1 DONT KNOW."

Kanaya: "Look. What Is There About The Case That Makes You Think The Troll Is Innocent?"

Terezi: " H3S N1N3T33N 34RTH-HUM4N Y34S OLD."

Equius: "Thats old enough. He knifed his own lusus. four inches into the chest. An innocent little 'nineteen earth-human year-old' -troll."

Kanaya:-to Equius-" I Agree With You That The Boy Is Guilty But I Think We Should Try To Avoid Emotionally Colored Arguments."

Equius: "All right. They proved it a dozen different ways. Do you want me to list them?"

Terezi: "NO."

Vriska:-rising, putting her feet on seat of chair and sitting on back of it, then to Terezi- "Well, do you 8elieve that stupid story he told?"

Kanaya:-to Vriska: "Now, Now."

Vriska: "Do you 8elieve the wrigglers story?"

Terezi: " 1 DONT KNOW WH3TH3R 1 B3L13V3 1T OR NOT. M4YB3 1 DONT."

Eridan: "So wwhat'd you vvote not guilty for?"

Terezi: " TH3R3 W3R3 3L3V3N VOT3S FOR NOT GU1LTY-1TS NOT 34SY FOR M3 TO R41S3 MY H4ND 4ND S3ND 4 WR1GGL3R OFF TO D13 W1THOUT T4lK1NG 4BOUT 1T F1RST."

Eridan: "WWho says its fuckin east for me?"

Kanaya: "Or Me?"

Terezi: "NO ON3."

Karkat:"HES STILL JUST AS GUILTY, WHETHER ITS AN EASY VOTE OR A HARD VOTE."

Eridan:-belligerently-"Is there somethin fuckin wwrong 'cuz I vvoted fast?"

Terezi:"NOT N3C3SS4R1LY."

Eridan:"I think the troll is guilty. You couldnt change my mind if you talked for a hundred fuckin swweeps!"

Terezi: " 1 DONT W4NT TO CH4NG3 YOUR M1ND."

Equius: "Just what are you thinking of?"

Terezi: " 1 W4NT TO T4LK FOR 4 WH1L3. LOOK- TH1S TROLL H4S B33N K1CK3D 4ROUND 4LL H1S L1F3, YOU KNOW- L1V1NG 1N 4 SLUM-H1S MOTH3R D34D S1NC3 H3 W4S N1N3. TH4TS NOT 4 V3RY GOOD H34D ST4RT. H3S 4 TOUGH, 4NGRY WR1GGL3R. YOU KNOW WHY SLUM K1DS G3T TH4T W4Y? B3C4US3 W3 KNOCK TH3M OV3R TH3 H34D ONC3 4 D4Y, 3V3RY D4Y. 1 TH1NK M4YB3 W3 OW3 H1M 4 F3W WORDS. TH4TS 4LL.

== END: ACT I PART I


End file.
